Alice's Story
by Empty Spiral1
Summary: it's 1920 and Mary Alice Brandon has been forced into a mental institution by her close minded family. What happens when a worker takes a liking to her and saves her life?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the work or characters created by the amazing Stephenie Meyer. If I did I would be the happiest person alive.

Preface  
Biloxi Mississippi  
1908

"Mommy! When are we going to the zoo for my birthday?"

"Mary Alice, you weren't supposed to know about that, it was a surprise, did your sister tell you?"

"No mommy, I saw it, I saw us there looking at all the animals and you and daddy buying us ice cream. You don't have to get us ice cream mommy, it's expensive. Seeing the animals is enough for me"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story lines created by Stephenie Meyer

Thank you Zabella for the amazing beta reading!

Chapter One  
1920   
Mary Alice Brandon's Point of View

"Mary Alice!" I heard my mother calling, "Come downstairs! Oh, and bring your jacket." 

I took my jacket out of my closet and went downstairs. I found my mother, my father and Cynthia waiting for me all holding their coats as well. It had been unusually cold here lately. 

"Where are we going?" I asked cautiously. They all looked detached and cold as instead of their usual warm attitudes.

"We're going for a ride," my father said.

I hadn't seen a ride. I hadn't seen anything except a normal day. Something was wrong. I walked out through the front door, clutching the sleeve of my jacket tightly. The dark sky threatened rain and the violently blowing wind mussed my pitch-black hair. My family followed closely behind me, watching my every move as if they were prepared to catch me if need be. 

We all got into the car, the only one on our street. The doors closed and locked. Then I saw it. I saw my hair being shaved off, shock treatments torturing me, drugs to keep me in a constant daze, to keep me in darkness. Our destination was the asylum. 

I frantically tried to unlock my door to escape but my mother and sister restrained me. I screamed but no one except my family heard. 

My sister covered my head with a black hood so I wouldn't see anything. I stopped struggling. What was the point? You can't stop fate. My fate had been chosen for me. I would live the rest of my days in the asylum. The thought chilled me and I tried to shy away from it.  
For what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time, the car thundered along the newly paved road. I rested my covered head against the back of the seat and slept. 

When I woke up the car was still moving. They must have wanted to take me far away so they would not have to answer questions. I still did not know why. I was a good daughter. I had always done what was told and expected of me. It made no sense. The only thing I couldn't do for my family was to stop the visions. That was my parent's only request I could not comply to. It was then that I realized that this must have been why they were exiling me to the hell that was supposed to make me 'normal'. 

The car stopped moving and my door opened. I felt my father's rough hand grip my arm and guide me out of the car. I complied and went where he guided me. To resist would have been useless because he was a foot taller than me. 

"Mr. Brandon, I presume?" said a man with the most musical, beautiful voice I had ever heard. 

"Yes," my father replied, "And you are?" 

"Michael Carson. I'm an attendant and counselor here at the asylum." Michael Carson lifted the black hood from my face and handed it to my mother. "This must be Mary Alice." 

He had the face of a Greek god. His dark brown hair was carefully combed in place, his dark eyes with a hint of red, were cautious. Despite living in the deep and sunny south, his skin was white as snow except for under his eyes that looked as though they were bruised. 

"Yes," my father said with a sigh, poorly hiding his disappointment. 

"We will take good care Mary Alice, here. Would you all like a tour of the premises?" 

"No thank you, Mr. Carson. We'll be leaving now." 

"When will you be visiting Miss Brandon?" asked Mr. Carson, his cold hand gripping my arm. 

"We won't," my father said as he closed the car door, leaving me behind forever. 

My eyes filled with tears as I watched the noisy car drive away. I felt numb in my arms and legs. What did I do to deserve this horrible fate? 

"Come with me" Mr. Carson said softly, wrapping one of his cold arms around my shoulder to comfort me. "I know you're not insane, you just have gift. If it were left up to me, I would not treat you at all. But this is what your family wants and I have no say in what will happen." 

We walked together into the foreboding gray building, and along a path covered in weeds and closed in by a chain link fence fringed with barbed wire. I looked out to the vast expanse of gray sky for the last time. Rain drops began thudding onto the land and two heavy doors opened. Mr. Carson led me into a room where two heavily muscled men in white scrubs waited with a needle, dripping with sedative. They approached me and held me so I wouldn't struggle. The needle found my vein, and I fell into blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two  
1920   
Michael Carson's Point of View

When she first arrived, the scent of her blood was enough to make me a patient in this madhouse where I work. She was so tiny and fragile, yet she accepted her fate with grace. It was as though she knew. I could hardly bear to watch as they injected her with a sedative that diluted the scent of her blood or as they sheared off her beautiful black hair. Yet I did, and when they were done, I picked up a lock of her fallen hair and kept it.  
She was put into a wheel chair and brought to female nurses. I was not allowed to go any further but I knew what they would do. They would strip her of the sundress that befitted a little girl more than a young woman such as her self. That dress would be burned, replaced with the gray, shapeless smock, issued to all female patients. I would wait for her outside the room. I wanted to accompany her to the room where she would spend the rest of her life, a padded and dark cell. Humans knew nothing of true power.  
The door opened, and she was wheeled out, donning asylum dress and a bracelet identifying her as patient 1430786B otherwise known as Mary Alice Brandon. She looked even more fragile than before, as though the slightest touch would snap her in two. The sedative left her once bright blue eyes half lidded and dull. I wanted nothing more than to help this poor creature but I could not. It was a classic case of duty verses personal desire and I was the victim. Duty, as it had all of my long life, had won.  
"Mr. Carson," said the blushing nurse. "What are you doing here?" The female personnel vexed me with their pathetic advances, even more so when they were married.  
"I am overseeing Miss Brandon's treatment, Nurse Hopkins. How is your husband?" Nurse Hopkins walked back into the other room, crimson faced and defeated, leaving me with Mary Alice.  
"Hello Mary Alice," I said softly knowing that in her near comatose state I could only hope she would hear me. "I promise I will try to help you in any way possible."  
For a moment it seemed as though her eyes flickered back to life. I knew then, that she heard me.  
In block 6B of the building was her room. It was small, the walls padded, with a chair, a table, and a bed, all of which had the corners rounded. I lifted her with ease from the chair and gently placed her on the bed, wishing I would be able to talk to her and help her through this abandonment. I knew this could not happen. The minute her sedative was due to wear off, a nurse would arrive and inject her yet again.  
I was somewhat relieved that it was this fate that awaited her and not the fate she would have received in the time of my childhood. She would have been condemned, marked as a witch, and would have burned or hanged. At least this way, she felt no pain.  
"Mr. Carson, may I speak to the girl's parents?" It was Dr, Jacobson, the man chosen to torture this gifted human.  
"They left, nor will they ever visit"  
"I see. Do you know what they wished for treatment?"  
"The normal course," I replied through gritted teeth.  
"Alright then, we will start the shock therapy tomorrow. By the way, patient 1256849A wishes to speak with you."  
With a sigh I got up to visit Eric, the man with paranoid schizophrenia, who at least twice a day asked me to scare away the monsters and demons in his mind. Little did he know I was a monster much worse than he could imagine. I took one last look at Mary Alice and left her with the sadist who called himself a doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story lines created by Stephenie Meyer

**Authors Note: sorry I didn't update sooner but I've been really busy with school and play rehearsal and other stuff. Hopefully I'll have another new chapter this weekend.**

Chapter Three

Michael Carson's Point of View

1920

Three months later

"Mr. Carson?"

"Yes Dr. Jacobsen" I looked up from the book I was reading outside of Mary Alice's room.

"Why don't you take Miss. Brandon out to the recreation courtyard. It has been three months and her treatment is going well."

I glanced over at Mary Alice. Her hair was slowly but surely growing back. They would shave it off again if it got too long. The burns on the side of her head from the shock treatment were healing. I had quickly learned not to watch the torture. If I did, some doctors would be dead by now.

Dr. Jacobsen had left to attend to his other victims, so I picked up Mary Alice from her bed, her constant residence, and place her in the wheel chair. She regarded me with dull, lifeless eyes. They would be giving her sedative soon.

I wheeled her out of her room into the labyrinth of hospital corridors. Patients stared at us out of the tiny windows on their doors with crazed eyes. Many of them hadn't seen anything but their rooms for months.

I quickly found the fenced in courtyard. It was covered in all manner of dead foliage, but to the patients, it did not matter. All they saw was what they wanted to see.

It was another overcast and windy day, much like the one when she first came here. I heard her heart quicken when a breeze reached us and looked down. Her skin was covered in gooseflesh. I rubbed at her arms in vain hoping to warm her. Then I saw him with his pitch black eyes slightly rimmed in dark crimson.

The hunter was here. He smelled her blood. He knew I cared for her. He found his new target.

I had to get her out of here and save her. The wheel chair was too bulky. I had to climb the fence. I glanced in the windows and no one was watching. I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder to the fence.

Before I could reach the fence without hurting her, I heard light footsteps in the hallway of the hospital coming towards us. I hurried back over to the wheel chair, on guard at all times, and placed her in the chair.

It was Nurse Hopkins. She had a needle full of sedative. This was almost a good thing. If I was forced to do the unthinkable, at least she would feel nothing.

"Hello Nurse Hopkins," I said smiling as I placed my suit jacket around Mary Alice's shoulders.

"Hello Mr. Carson," She looked at me smiling and blushing. You did not need to be a vampire to guess what was going through her head "I have Mary Alice's Sedative. It's strange how quickly they wear off in her. They should last at least two days. I'll try and give her a little more this time and just see what happens"

"That sounds good to me" I said smiling politely, trying not to seem as though there was danger near. There was no need to get more humans involved then necessary.

Nurse Hopkins injected Mary Alice and prattled on about how her husband was acting suspicious or something to that effect. I began losing my patience. I needed to get Mary Alice out of here as soon as possible.

"Isn't your anniversary coming up soon?" I asked hoping she would leave.

"That's right, it is, and maybe he's just planning a surprise for me! How exciting!" She left, her excitement diverting her thoughts from me.

As soon as she was out of my hearing range, I lifted Mary Alice and bounded over the fence with her in my arms. I began running not knowing when or where I would stop or what would happen. I knew he was hungry, he was following me, and he would stop for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or story lines created by Stephenie Meyer

**Authors Note: This will be the last chapter in Michael Carson's point of view. I will miss him a bit but life must go on. I am so sorry to any following I might have with this story how ever miniscule it may be. I have been so busy lately AND I have been introduced to guitar hero (it's VERY addicting) I'm barely even posting on the lexicon anymore. Thankfully this week I'm on school vacation so I will try as hard as I can to get a few new chapters up.**

Chapter Four

Michael Carson's Point of View

1920

I had been running for a day and a half when the smell of her blood began to take its toll on me. I knew I could not run forever. I had to stop him and it had to be soon. He was gaining on us.

Mary Alice was still in the strong grip of the sedative and she would be unable to move of her own for another few days. Though she had a slight frame she was slowing me down. Alone I could have outrun the hunter with ease but with her added weight it was impossible.

I looked down at her in my arms and saw her eyes faintly flickering, as though she were dreaming. Her skin had become very dry and every so often her stomach rumbled with hunger. She needed to eat and soon.

I knew there was a stream not to far off, maybe five miles or so. That would take me minutes to reach and she probably needed something to drink too. Hunter or not, her health was of key importance. It was one of the few things keeping her alive right now.

When I reached the steam, I gently laid her on the ground. I cupped some of the cool water in my hand and tilted her head back so I could pour some water into her dry mouth.

Lost in thought, I ignored all around me, hoping she would be safe. I heard and saw nothing other than her. The trouble plaguing us was forgotten in a single moment that I knew would some how prove fatal.

"Well well Michael "My head shot up, it was him "caring for the human I see. Your eyes are almost completely black, why don't you just open up her throat a little bit and I'll take care of the rest. I'll even let you leave with your life."

"No" I hissed. He knew she was what the Greeks would call my Achilles heel. I had to be stronger than Achilles and do the unthinkable. I had to change her.

"Why not Michael? I know you desire her blood as strongly as I do"

Ignoring him and the blood lust that threatened to destroy my stamina, I carefully found her vein. The warm blood rushed into my mouth with every beat of her heart. Venom was being pushed into her system every moment. It smelled wonderful. It warmed my cold body. It was intoxicating. Every thing around me dissolved into a blur. For what seemed like hours I kept my lips at the small wound.

"_Wait, "_I thought _"this is Mary Alice."_ The girl I was determined to save. The memory of when she first cam to the asylum three months ago forced my to part my lips from the life that poured so freely from her. I hated my self. I was a monster not so different from the one I was trying to save her from.

The hunters taunting had stopped and he angrily ripped me away from her. Surprised and somehow disoriented, I landed on a tree some feet away.

He looked at her disgusted. The fact she was becoming one of us made her no longer desirable in his eyes.

I stood up and walked toward Mary Alice thinking that now he would leave since his hunt had failed. His arm flew up blocking me from reaching her. He pushed me back and turned around.

"You can't win" he snarled, his face contorted by anger.

"I already have" I countered. I would probably be dead soon, but it no longer mattered. In fact nothing else mattered anymore. Mary Alice was safe and that was the only goal I ever had since I first met her.

A red headed female stepped out from behind some bushes. Her hair swarmed around her face like an angry fire. It was then that I realized how plain the male looked in contrast to her. It's strange, the things you begin to notice when you know your time is limited.

They cornered me and began their revenge upon me for ruining the hunt. Piece by piece the hunter and his bride tore me apart. I tried to stop them but I was no match. Conscious until the end, I felt the flames licking my body, consuming what was left. I closed my eyes and listened to their words as they watched on with a sort of half satisfaction.

"What should we do with her?" the female sneered.

"Leave her. She won't remember a thing of this when she wakes"

Then the end came upon me and I embraced it willingly.


End file.
